Teasers
Los''' Teasers y Trailers son los adelantos de una nueva saga anunciando que saldrá en una determinada fecha, ofreciendo sólo información fragmentaria. Casi siempre, los teasers contienen textos o, en el caso de Scott, mensajes ocultos. Los mensajes ocultos pueden ser encontrados principalmente mediante la saturación y/o subiendo la iluminación de el teaser. Trailers Five Nights at Freddy's|Five Nights at Freddy's Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Trailer|Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Teaser Trailer|Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Five Nights at Freddy's El trailer comienza con una escena de Freddy con la audencia. *'''Durante el día, es un lugar de alegría. A continuación, la escena cambia a Freddy, Bonnie y Chica con la audencia. *'Pero tú no estás en el día.' Se muestra una escena del Dinning Area. *'Ustéd es un guardia nocturno.' El cambio de escena se hace esta vez al Show Stage, en el cual Bonnie, Chica y Freddy giran sus cabezas frenéticamente hacia el espectador. *'Batería limitada.' Se muestra la vista hacia el West Hall con Bonnie parado en la esquina e iluminado. *'Visibilidad limitada.' Se muestra una escena de Bonnie corriendo por el pasillo. *'Tiempo limitado.' Nuevamente aparece Bonnie por última vez, retirandose la máscara y mostrando su endoesqueleto. *'Cinco Noches en Freddy's.' Five Nights at Freddy's 2 El trailer comienza de un movimiento de izquierda a derecha, mostrando varios dibujos en la pared, mientras se puede escuchar la melodía "El Puente de London". Al final del pasillo, puede verse a Bonnie totalmente destrozado. Este permanece inactivo unos segundos y luego abre sus ojos. La escena continua con una llamada del tipo del teléfono. Posteriormente a la llamada, se puede ver una escena en la puerta del Parts & Service abierta. '' *'Olvidado.' ''A continuación aparece una escena de Chica en muy mal servicio. *'Desmantelado.' La escena muestra a Freddy con la boca abierta y su característico micrófono en su mano. *'Desactivado.' La escena muestra Foxy en muy mal estado. La escena continua enfocando a Toy Bonnie. Este permanece con los ojos cerrados, hasta que cuando se le alumbra completamente la cabeza, los abre. A continuación, aparecen escenas de dos cámaras: #Game Area #Main Hall El jugador vuelve a lo oficina y revisa las ventilaciones. Nuevamente, el jugador revisa las cámaras: #''Kid's Cove'' #''Party Room 1'' #''Party Room 3'' #''Parts/Service'' *'Rediseñados.' Se muestra la cámara del Show Stage. *'Reactivados.' Se muestran las cámaras: #''Right Air Vent'' #''Party Room 3'' *'Malfuncionamiento.' Aparece nuevamente la oficina con Bonnie dentro. El jugador prosigue a colocarse la máscara. *'Y cero puertas.' Finalmente, el jugador es matado por Foxy. *'Cinco Noches en Freddy's 2.' Five Nights at Freddy's 3 El trailer comienza desde la esquina inferior izquierda de un pasillo moviendose hacia la derecha. *'Él va a volver.' Se muestra la escena de la ''CAM 05. *'Él siempre lo hace.' ''La escena cambia a una con Freddy, Bonnie y Chica. Bonnie empieza a mover lentamente sus ojos. Por lo contrario, Freddy parece no tenerlos. Chica permanece inmóvil durante toda la escena. *'Tenemos un lugar para él.' El texto cambia a una escena frenéticamente, donde aparece Springtrap comvulsionando. Se le alumbra hasta su propio ojo. *'Cinco Noches en Freddy's 3.' El trailer finaliza con un jumpscare de Springtrap. *'Próximamente.' Teasers [http://es.freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Five_Nights_at_Freddy%27s_2 Five Nights at Freddy's 2] Los primeros teasers de Scott fueron encontrados por primera vez en el segundo juego y en su propia página web. Él borró toda su información dejando algunos de estos teasers en forma cronológica. 'Primer Teaser' thumb|306px|Primer Teaser del segundo juego.El primer Teaser de Scott fue uno muy simple. Se encontraba a Freddy en mal estado y por su apariencia se veía dañado, sacandose el sombrero y con su respectivo micrófono. En la parte inferior derecha se veía un texto que decía "Grand Reopening 2015, ©2014 Scott Cawthon" y el número dos arriba del texto. 'Segundo Teaser' thumb|220px|Segundo Teaser del segundo juego. El segundo Teaser del juego componía de Bonnie, el animatrónico original pero en mal estado, destrozado, y de un nuevo Bonnie en buen estado, el cual era lo contrario a este; era azul, tenía cara y unas nuevas orejas con un moño. Más tarde, a la salída del juego se comprobo que éste era lo que seria un nuevo animatrónico "Toy" llamado Toy Bonnie. El texto decía:'' "Something borrowed... Something new..."'' (traducido): "Algo gastado ... Algo nuevo" ''y nuevamente el "2" representando el juego. 'Tercer Teaser' thumb|220px|Tercer Teaser del segundo juego. El tercer Teaser del juego contenía a Foxy detrás de la cortina del Pirate Cove, y en su letrero de siempre en donde decía "¡Lo siento! Fuera de servicio" estaba escrito un "2" representando al juego. También, del otro lado estaba su versión actualizada, Mangle. Muchos creían que este personaje era la versión de Foxy actualizada, remodelada y pintada, pero esto se desmintió con la nueva salida del juego. 'Cuarto Teaser' thumb|238px|Cuarto Teaser del segundo juego. El cuarto teaser tenía una vista de Foxy pero de forma oscura, como su tono de piel. Se ve una vista de lo que parecía ser Freddy, pero fue desmentido, era la nueva Máscara de Freddy. Se ve una nueva y remodelada Oficina (en donde el jugador estará todas sus noches). El texto decía "''NO PLACE TO RUN" ''y abajo decía ''"Y exactamente un lugar para esconderse". Nuevamente, como en todos los teasers, se vuelve a representar la segunda saga de FNaF con ese "2" grande, pero ésta vez de color gris. 'Quinto Teaser' thumb|348px|El quinto y último teaser del segundo juego. El quinto teaser fue el último de ésta entrega y el último en publicarse.. Disponía de una toma de la cámara 11 (Prize Corner), en donde se veía a un nuevo personaje parado sobre una caja (Puppet en su Caja de Música). Se ve que estaba apunto de salir, y también estaba el triángulo rojo de peligro. Éste es el único teaser del juego que no tiene ni el "2" ni "@2014 Scott Cawthon" (a excepción del tercer y el cuarto teaser). Luego de éste teaser, Scott lanzó el trailer y posteriormente, el juego. [[Five Nights at Freddy's 3|'Five Nights at Freddy's 3']] En ésta nueva saga, Scott valoró mucho los teasers, a lo que fue la base del juego. En ésta saga, los teasers son más que los anteriores, y ahora llevan nombres. Al igual que los anteriores teasers, Scott Cawthon volvió a borrar toda la información de la página para publicar estos teasers. 'Offline' thumb El 6 de diciembre de 2014, Scott Cawthon añadió ésta imágen a su sitio web que, a primera vista, parece ser nada más que una imágen en negro que dice "offline" ("fuera de línea") en texto blanco. Si se ajusta el brillo en un programa de manipulación de la foto correctamente, un grande "3" de color amarillo aparece en la esquina inferior derecha, dando a entender el estreno de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. 'I am still here' thumb|298px|El segundo teaser del tercer juego. El 2 de Enero de 2015, la imágen de "offline" es sustituda por ésta nueva imágen. Esta imágen tenía un texto pequeño y blanco que decía "I am still here" (todavía sigo aquí). Muchos suponían que este oscuro y misterioso animatrónico era Freddy o Golden Freddy pero más dañado, en mal estado, y pensaban que el texto de "todavía sigo aquí", podría ser una frase diciendo que todos se han desechado y solo uno solo queda. Ésto fue desmentido apenas salió el juego, sabiendo que el animatrónico misterioso de éste teaser era Springtrap. 'WhatWeCanUse' thumb|266px|El tercer teaser del tercer juego. Este teaser salio el 15 de Enero 2015, suplantando la anterior imagen. El nombre de este teaser se debe que si se lo descargaba mantendría el nombre "whatwecanuse.jpg" ("lo que podemos usar"). En esta imagen puede verse un 3 gigante en color rojo sombreado (como el "2" gigante rojo del segundo juego que aparecía en varios teasers, representando el número de la saga). Se puede ver una caja de música que probablemente sea de Puppet, en donde pueden verse 6 descriptivos animatrónicos, los cuales son: Ballon Boy (lo que queda de él), Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Mangle, Freddy (se ve su gorro) y Foxy (por su gancho). Un dato curioso es que si se lo ilumina al teaser se verá el nuevo, misterioso y oscuro animatrónico del anterior teaser (Springtrap). También, se rumoreó que Springtrap podría entrar a la oficina y tomar partes de los animatrónicos de la caja para reconstruirlos pero este rumor se rompió con la llegada del juego. 'He Always Does' thumb|178px|El cuarto teaser del tercer juego. Este Teaser solo duró un par de horas en la pagina de Scott y fue sustituido otra vez por el de "whatcanweuse". Fue visto por muy pocas personas. Algo curioso aquí es que las letras son de color Morado, haciendo referencia al Hombre Morado. Curiosamente, en el teaser-trailer del juego, estaba el mismo texto pero en verde (también haciendo referencia al Hombre Morado, dentro de Springtrap). 'Map' thumb|118px|El quinto teaser del tercer juego. El quinto teaser solamente era el mapa del nuevo juego, su diseño. Al iluminarlo se pueden ver los conductos de ventilación. Es completamente un nuevo diseño, con cosas nuevas, pero no es la primera vez que se veía. En una publicación-Teaser de Steam se veía una cámara del juego, y abajo se veía el diseño final del mapa, con sus cámaras y sus respectivos nombres. Si se lo descarga se le ve el nombre, "Map.jpg". 'Guess Who?' thumb|El sexto teaser del tercer juego. El 1 de marzo de 2015, Scott Cawthon añadió esta imagen a su sitio web en la que se puede ver a Phantom BB, con la frase "Guess Who?" ("¿Adivina quién?"). Se puede ver a el BB pasado que vimos en el segundo juego, pero más deteriorado, más viejo y sucio, y con ojos que al parecer son de humanos (como los de Springtrap). Muchos creían que éste podría ser Ballon Girl (JJ), alucinación del segundo juego, y no al personaje BB, pero esto se desmintió al pasar el modo "Nightmare", con el nombre del animatrónico "Phantom BB". Algo curioso aquí es que si lo iluminamos, abajo del texto "Guess who?" se verá un número "10" iluminado. Hasta el día de hoy, no se sabe que significa este número "10", ya que no hay dato alguno. 'In your Mind' thumb|220px|El séptimo teaser y el último del tercer juego.Unos minutos después de la salida del juego, Scott posteó una imagen con una frase que decía "it's all in your mind" (todo está en tu mente) y descargándola decía "Inyourmind.jpg". La frase de "Todo esta en tu mente" es para hacer creer que Phantom Chica y Phantom Foxy son alucinaciones, y que todo está en la mente del guardia, como Jeremy Fitzgerald y Mike Schmidt en los anteriores juegos. 'Hat' thumb|200px|Octavo teaser, éste ya es agregado como un extra. Un día después de la salida de Five Nights at Freddy's 3 apareció una imagen de un sombrero en la pagina de Scott. Ésta imagen dio mucho misterio se empezaron a hacer rumores de de que la saga iba a terminar, debido a que el sombrero estaba aparentemente abandonado en el piso. Ésta imagen no muestra un mensaje específico, y no ocurrirá nada si se lo ilumina. Si se lo descarga mantendrá el nombre "hat.jpg". Hat 2 thumb|188px|Noveno teaser, note que el gorro ya no está. Varias semanas después del octavo teaser, Scott actualizo la pagina con el Noveno teaser, es la misma imagen que "Hat.jpg", solo que ya no esta el gorro. Ésta imagen no muestra mensaje específico, y no ocurrirá nada si se lo ilumina. Si se lo descarga mantendrá el mismo nombre que el anterior teaser, "hat.jpg". Es totalmente desconocido la ausencia del sombrero, y no se entiende mensaje alguno. [http://es.freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Five_Nights_at_Freddy%27s_4 Five Nights at Freddy's 4] Justo cuando todo se creía perdido, Scott nos sorprendió con algunos teasers totalmente inesparados los cuales dieron comienzo a la nueva saga Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Estos, como los del tercer juego, fueron subidos a su website. Durante todo el mes de Mayo de 2015, Scott se tomó la libertad de subir los teasers a Indie DB. 4.jpg thumb|220px|Teaser del misterioso animatrónico. Una semana desde el Teaser anterior, Scott lanzó otro Teaser con lo que parece ser Freddy o Springtrap, pero quemado, con el sombrero de Hat.jpg pero dañado, con cabezas de Freddy con dientes muy filosos, al igual que el animatrónico. Debajo de el dice, "The Final Chapter 10.31.15". Con esta fecha, hay rumores de que sea FNaF 4 o La Película, ya confirmada por Scott. Irónicamente, la fecha es en el día de Halloween. Igualmente al iluminar la imagen; en toda la parte interior se logra apreciar el mensaje "Nightmare" (Pesadilla). En el nombre de la pagina y en el código de fuente se pueden apreciar números entre las letras, que forman "87". Por el nombre, es más probable que sea la salida del Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Si se lo descarga mantendrá el nombre de "4.jpg". 4.jpg ''2'' En Mayo 6, 2015 se publicó una imagen a la pagina oficial de Scott Cawthon mostrando un personaje particular con un aspecto muy terrorífico, pero con muchas similitudes a Bonnie. Se puede observar que el personaje posee una especie de garras aterradoras, y aparecen nuevamente los numeros " 10.31.15" dandonos a entender que esta es la fecha más aceptada para su posible lanzamiento, como en la mayoría de los teasers aparece un mensaje en la parte superior izquierda en color azul que dice "Was it me?" (¿Era yo?). Si se lo descarga mantendrá el mismo nombre que el anterior teaser, "4.jpg". Si se satura e ilumina la imagen, se puede leer la palabra "Nightmare" de forma muy extraña y entrelazada, lo cual lo hace muy dificil que de comprender. Sus ojos, están totalmente destruidos (como todo su cuerpo) y están más abiertos que el de los demás animatrónicos. En la pagina de Five Nights at Freddy's 4 de IndieDB, en mayo 8, Scott subió este Teaser, pero con el nombre de Nightmare Bonnie, lo que quizás puede confirmar su nuevo nombre. 4.jpg 3 thumb|220px|Tercer teaser por lo que se sabe, el animatrónico se llama Nightmare Chica. El 16 de mayo se publicó en la página oficial de Scott, un Teaser mostrando un animatrónico amarillo, quien parece ser Chica, pero con un aspecto deforme y escalofriante. Conserva la frase "Was it me?" (¿Era Yo?) del anterior teaser de "Nightmare Bonnie" y también los números "10.31.15" . Si se satura la imágen con un programa de edición, se puede observar nuevamente "Nightmare", como en los anteriores Teasers. También se puede apreciar en la imagen que detrás del hombro derecho de Chica está su Cupcake que, tal y como ella, está destrozado y con dientes muy afilados. Los ojos son los mismos de "Nightmare Bonnie". Como el anterior teaser, también fue confirmado el nombre del personaje a través de'' IndieDB. '''4.jpg 4' thumb|220px|Cuarto teaser por lo que se sabe, el animatrónico se llama Nightmare Foxy. El 29 de mayo se publicó en la pagina oficial de Scott, un Teaser mostrando un animatrónico rojo, quien parece ser Foxy, pero con un aspecto deforme y escalofriante. Esta vez, el teaser tiene una frase diferente "Or me?" (¿O yo?), haciendo referencia a la pregunta de los anteriores teasers de Nightmare Bonnie y Nightmare Chica la cual decia: "''Was it me?" (¿''Era yo?). Aún se conservan los números "10.31.15". Nightmare Foxy, todavía sigue con su característico garfio. Si se ilumina la imágen, se podran leer la palabra "Out of order" ("Fuera de servicio"). Como el anterior teaser, también fue confirmado el nombre del personaje a través de'' IndieDB. En este último teaser se alcanza a distinguir un 87 en el ojo izquierdo de Nightmare Foxy Steam Greenlight Antes de lanzar el juego a Steam, la plataforma hace una encuesta, en Steam Greenligth, para saber si los users lo quieren. Tambien muestra el juego con trailers y teasers exclusivos. Scott lanzo varias imagenes para esta plataforma, incluido el Teaser-Trailer del tercer juego. Todo eso puede verse a través de Steamhttp://store.steampowered.com/app/354140/?snr=1_5_1100__1100 . NewAnimatronicJumpscare.jpg|La imagen teaser de un nuevo animatronic de ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Consola.jpg|La imagen teaser de lo que parece ser una consola de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Steamworkshop webupload previewfile 381852545 preview...jpg|La imagen teaser del monitor de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Steamworkshop webupload previewfile 381852545 preview..jpg|Otra imagen teaser del monitor de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. OficinaFNaF3.jpg|La imagen teaser de la Oficina de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Steamworkshop webupload previewfile 381852545 preview.....jpg|La imagen de la Oficina de Five Nights at Freddy's 3, actualizada (Note que el ventilador se encuentra dentro de la Oficina). Iluminados La mayoría de teasers después del segundo juego tienen secretos revelados al iluminar la imagen, que revelan más detalles del significado del teaser. Fnaf3.png|Imágen del primer teaser iluminado. Esta imagen fue la base de todo el FNaF 3 y su descubrimiento, ya que en ese tiempo se consideraba un rumor más por parte de los fans. Whatcanweuse Edited.jpg|La imágen del teaser "whatwecanuse.jpg". Al principio mucha gente creyó que se trataba de Chica o hasta incluso Golden Freddy. Pero esto fue desmentido a la salida del Trailer, que se descubrió que era Springtrap. MapIluminada.jpg|La imágen del teaser del Mapa. Al iluminarlo, se veían las ventilaciones. Guesswho!.jpg|La imágen del teaser de Phantom BB iluminada. Note el número "10" debajo de las palabras. Nightmare the final chapter 10 31 15 by gold94chica-d8raj0f.png|El teaser de "4.jpg" iluminado. Note la palabra "NIGHTMARE" escrita en mayúsculas bajo el misterioso animatrónico. FNaF 4 Teaser 2 bright.png|El teaser "4.jpg 2" iluminado. Note nuevamente la palabra "NIGHTMARE" en mayúsculas, pero esta vez más grande y en orden aleatorio. Archivo:123.jpg|El teaser nuevamente llamado"4.jpg 3" iluminado. Note otra vez la palabra "NIGHTMARE" entrelazada y en mayúsculas. 4 (1).jpg|El teaser nuevamente llamado"4.jpg 4" iluminado. Note la palabra "Out of order" entrelazada y en mayúsculas pero casi difícil de verla. Curiosidades *En la página de Scott, en uno de los teasers, al inspeccionar el elemento (herramienta de Google y otros navegadores), se podía ver que decía "30 años después, solo 1 queda"... por lo que se dio a entender que la fecha del juego fue 30 años después del primer juego y la trama del juego, teniendo un solo animatrónico. *Había un rumor que decía que sí pones al revés la canción del trailer de FNaF 2 (El Puente de London), se escuchará una melodía de los niños diciendo "Mike Kill All", apuntando a que Mike sea el asesino. Últimamente, ésta teoría está casi desechada y la han desmentido varias veces. *Un dato curioso es que si se le da vuelta el teaser del Mapa de Scott, se verá la forma de su logo en Steam, de un personaje de un juego famoso de él, del juego "There is no Pause Button!" . **Cabe destacar también que es su Logo del canal de Youtube y de Steam. *Existen rumores de que el 10 iluminado en el teaser de Phantom BB puede ser que indique la fecha del teaser: "4.jpg" ''('10'.31.15). *Se pensó que la imágen del teaser de Phantom BB en el tercer juego, el número 10 sería la fecha de su estreno. Pero esto se desmintió a los 2 días, el estreno de FNaF 3. Por lo tanto el juego salió el 3 de Marzo, y no el 10 de Marzo, como estaba prometido. *Todos los nombres de los teasers del tercer juego se deben a que si se los descargaba directamente de la página de Scott, mantenían ese mismo nombre. *Phantom Freddy, Phantom Mangle y Phantom Puppet son los únicos animatrónicos que no aparecen en los teasers del tercer juego. *Algo curioso es que en el primer teaser del segundo juego, en el de abajo de la parte derecha dice "@Grand Reopening 2015" (Gran Renauguración 2015). Esto es debido a que el juego originalmente iba a salir en el 2015, pero Scott lo terminó más rápido de lo que pensó y por eso salió en Noviembre del 2014. *Muchos creían que en la imágen teaser del Mapa, al iluminarlo se veían los pasillos. Pero esto se desmintió, ya que es el mapa de las ventilaciones. *Curiosamente, todos los teasers anteriores se conservan y se pueden acceder de ésta manera: www.scottgames.com/de teaser.jpg. **Pero después de la publicación del teaser "4.jpg" los teasers de segundo juego y los del tercer juego, son inaccesibles y marcan el error "Not Found". Esto es totalmente desconocido. *Algo curioso, es que con cada teaser, Scott cambiaba el color de la imágen de su página la cual decía scottgames.com. Por lo tanto, en el teaser "4.jpg" se cambiaron las letras rojas, en el "4.jpg2" se cambiaron a azules, y en el "4.jpg3" se cambiaron a un naranja amarillento. Con el "4.jpg3", se cambiaron a un rojizo oscuro. *Toy Bonnie fue uno de los Toy Models más conocidos y famosos por ser el primero en mostrarse en el trailer. *Algo curioso es que el teaser de Nightmare Foxy es el unico teaser al cual al iluminarlo, no se vera la palabra Nightmare'. En cambio, se verán las palabras '''Out of Order'. **Ésta frase hace alución al primer juego, ya que en el cartel de la Pirate Cove se leía ¡Sorry! '''''Out of Order. *Se cree que habrá un Teaser "4" por cada animatronico de Freddy's Fazbear Pizza. **También se cree de la especie "Nightmare", que, a diferencia de los Toy Models y los originales, estos son más peligrosos. Estos vendrían siendo Nightmare Freddy (del primer teaser), Nightmare Bonnie (del segundo teaser), Nightmare Chica (del tercer teaser) y, "Nightmare Foxy" (del cuarto teaser). Aún no ha sido confirmado, pero se ha mencionado la posiblidad de la existencia de "Nightmare Golden Freddy". Referencias Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Categoría:Otros